billieeilishfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Smile at Me
|artist = Billie Eilish |type = ep |Release Date = August 11th, 2017 December 22nd, 2017 (re-release) December 12th, 2018 (Japanese deluxe) |Recorded = 2015-2017 |Genre = Alternative, art pop, indie-pop |Length = 26:00 (standard) 29:00 (re-release) 45:07 (Japanese deluxe) |Labels = Darkroom/Interscope Records |Producers = Billie Eilish (exec.) Finneas O'Connell (also exec.) |album = dont smile at me |single 1 = ocean eyes |single 1 link = Ocean Eyes |single 1 released = November 18th, 2016 |single 2 = bellyache |single 2 link = Bellyache |single 2 released = February 24th, 2017 |single 3 = watch |single 3 link = Watch |single 3 released = June 29th, 2017 |single 4 = COPYCAT |single 4 link = Copycat |single 4 released = July 13th, 2017 |single 5 = idontwannabeyouanymore |single 5 link = I Don't Wanna Be You Anymore |single 5 released = July 20th, 2017 |single 6 = my boy |single 6 link = My Boy |single 6 released = July 27th, 2017 |single 7 = &burn |single 7 link = &burn |single 7 released = December 15th, 2017 |recorded start = 2015 |recorded end = 2017}} "Don't Smile at Me", stylized as "dont smile at me", is the debut extended play by Billie Eilish, released on August 11th, 2017. It has eight tracks in total, six of them being singles. The EP was re-released on December 22nd, 2017 to include the song "&burn" as the 9th track. The re-released version has nine songs, seven of them being singles. A Japanese deluxe version of the EP was released on December 12th, 2018. It includes the songs "lovely" and "bitches broken hearts" as well as three previously released remixes of the songs on the main tracklisting. Tracklist All songs are written by Finneas O'Connell and Billie Eilish O'Connell except where noted. Re-Release Bonus Tracks Expanded Editionhttps://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/dont-smile-at-me-expanded-edition/1444958316 Japanese Bonus Trackshttp://www.cdjapan.co.jp/product/UICS-9158?s_ssid=e32bad5be92aab37c8 Music Videos Six music videos for the EP have been released. # Ocean Eyes # Bellyache # watch # idontwannabeyouanymore # lovely # hostage Trivia * In the original tracklist for the EP, revealed by Billie on her Instagram story, "&burn" was listed directly after "watch". However, it was cut to make a place for "bellyache" due to high demand from fans. ** The song was later included on the EP when it was re-released on December 22nd, 2017. ** It is unknown if the song was originally going to feature rapper, Vince Staples. * Billie was originally only going to release the EP digitally, but due to its success, she decided to release it as vinyl and a cassette. **Later on, three versions of the EP are available on CD. These include a promo variant made for France, a Japanese exclusive variant and a limited edition variant that were handed out to the audience of The Ellen Show. * Billie made a tour to go along with the EP called the Don't Smile At Me Tour. She also went on a second tour, the Where's My Mind Tour, to promote the EP. * The music video for "idontwannabeyouanymore" is Billie's first vertical video. The video was originally Spotify-exclusive, however, she later released it on YouTube. ** The same applies to the music video for "hostage". Certifications and chart performance Upon its release, the EP failed to chart on the Billboard 200 chart, until it debuted at #185 almost two months after its official release, starting to slowly climb up the top 100, then the top 40, until it reached its current peak of #14 over a year after its release. Because of this, the EP is considered a sleeper hit in the USA. It also peaked at #1 on the Billboard US Top Alternative Albums and reached the top 10 at 14 official album charts worldwide. Gallery Original DSAT tracklist.jpg|The EP's original tracklist Delee.jpg|the back of the standard vinyl References Navigation Category:EPs Category:Billie Eilish Category:Don't smile at me Category:2017